It's Been A Long, Long Time
by shesxperfect
Summary: There was always a part of me that felt as if I was born in the wrong decade. What also didn't help was the flashbacks I would have to the 1940's. Nothing made sense for me until he came into my life, or should I say back into my life. Steve/OC


Hello everyone! I'm super nervous about this, but here is my first fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy it! I only own my OC. Please let me know your feedback and leave some awesome reviews!

* * *

 _New York City, June 22, 1943_

 _Charlotte glanced over her shoulder as she crossed the busy street of Brooklyn, New York. Her plan was visiting her brother, congratulating him on his success. As much as Charlotte had wanted to be there and experience her brother, and Dr. Erskine's success, Howard had told her to keep her distance. As she reached the other side of the street and walked inside of the shop, she knew that something wasn't right. The windows had been shot out and the sweet shop keeper had been killed, lying in a pool of her own blood. She raised a hand to her lips and sucked in a harsh breath. Never had she seen anything like this before in her life. Then one name shot through her mind._

 _Howard._

 _She raced to the back, where the secret lab was kept and down the stairs. This was something she shouldn't know about, but her and Howard were close, and he wasn't one to keep secrets from his little sister. Evidence of the mess that was made was everywhere, people were attending to wounds, and lying on the floor dead was Dr. Erskine. "Lottie." Howard spoke moving from talking with someone who looked as if he belonged in the military. He came forward and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're safe." He spoke, but she shook her head and held on to him for a few moments longer before pulling back._

 _"Of course, I'm okay. I just got here what happened." She spoke, glancing around at the area around her._

 _"Hydr-"Howard started but he was soon cut off by the man he was just speaking to._

 _"That's classified information, little lady." The older man spoke. Charlotte's brown eyes narrowed. If there was one thing she hated the most, it was being called 'little lady', and having information being kept from her. Sure, she was petite, but that didn't bother her. She could do just as much as any man could. Charlotte folded her arms across her chest and eyed the male who was speaking to her._

 _"I tell her everything, so either you let me tell her here or I'll wait until you leave." Howard challenged before the other man walked away._

 _"And who was that?"_

 _"Colonel Phillips, great guy." Howard spoke, Charlotte rolled her eyes._

 _"So now tell me, what's going on?"_

* * *

New York City, December 2016

"What's going on?" Pepper asked me in a harsher tone. She could tell that I zoned out for a few minutes. I hated it when this happened, but I couldn't control it a lot of the time. I don't know exactly what they are, but they are visions, memories of myself in a previous life. I knew who I was, my Aunt, as freaky as that seemed.

It all started when I was younger, Aunt Peggy telling me exactly how much I looked like my father's sister. Coincidentally, I was named after her. She died during World War II, the pictures of her were faded. That and before I was born Tony decided to light some of dad's things on fire. Aunt Peggy would tell me some things about her, the other things I remembered, I learned through my visions.

The first time I knew that something was different, was learning about World War II in my class. I had said something that even had the teacher confused. What I said, wasn't in the textbooks. But I was convinced that what I said happened. He disagreed with me and I got detention for something I knew was right. From that moment on, I decided to keep this to myself. I couldn't tell Pepper, and especially Tony.

"For what?" I asked Pepper. The strawberry blonde shook her head.

"You looked in a daze, I thought that asking you a question would bring you back to reality." She spoke. I gave her a smile, if only she knew how right she was. "The party, tomorrow night?"

"Right, the Avengers party. It's all planned, I have the banquet order here and everything else you would want to know." I told her looking through my small stack of papers and handing her a purple folder. Pepper took the folder and began looking through it. "I know Tony wanted a sit-down dinner, but I thought a strolling one would be better that way it would show off the new additions to the facilities."

Pepper shrugged. "Well you are the event planner." Pepper was right, I had been planning these types of things since I could remember. First I started as the unofficial event coordinator for Stark Industries. After I got home from college earlier this year, then I became official.

"I don't think he'll be unsatisfied with this one." I told her. Tony was pressing me with the importance of this dinner. It was the first time all of them would be in the same room together since the 'Civil War' as Tony called it. I had to admit that I was just as enthused about this event since I would be meeting his teammates for the first time.

"Good, I don't want to hear him complaining about it." Pepper spoke as I laughed.

"Oh, I hope not." I informed her before sitting back in my seat. "It's good to have you back." I looked at her and she gave a small smile. The past few years had been rough on Pepper too, she was discouraged with Tony, and even left the company at one point. Thankfully, she had recently come back after begging from Tony, and myself. Pepper was like the mother I never had, my parents were killed a year after I was born. She came into my life when I was ten years old. Before that I lived with Aunt Peggy, she raised me as her own.

"It's good to be back." Pepper spoke as she gathered her things. "I have another meeting I need to run off too, but do you want to have dinner later?"

"Sounds good to me." I said gathering my things as well.

"Enjoy lunch with Tony." Pepper said as she turned and walked away. I sucked in a breath and headed off in the opposite direction. It didn't take me long to find my brother. He was in the lab as usual. I swear he should put a bed down there and everything would be fine. While he lied to me and told me that he was sleeping regularly, I knew that he wasn't. It wasn't that hard to tell. I made my way down the steps to the basement and found him working.

"Looks like someone needs a lunch break."

"Oh you know, same ole thing. Getting ready for tomorrow." I told him walking over to where he was seated. I leaned against the desk, facing away from the door. "Are we going to lunch?"

Tony put down the metal object he had been tinkering with and sighed. "Yeah, Cap just has to drop something off for me any second now and we can leave after." As if on que, Captain Rogers came into view, or at least that's what I assumed hearing my brothers voice. "It's about time, you're keeping me from lunch."

"Sorry I was talking to Pepper in the elevator about tomorrow night." He spoke. I turned around to see Captain America in person. As soon as I turned around from the bench, it felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me.

"Charlotte?" Steve asked, his voice was soft and extremely uncertain.

"Have you two met?" Tony asked.

I shook my head, as did Steve who spoke first. "No, Pepper just mentioned that she would be down here. I put two and two together." He spoke. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

This man, I knew him. Sure, I had seen him in pictures before, but that was nothing like the overwhelming feeling I had coming face to face with him. He walked closer to where I was standing and he stuck out his hand for a shake. I smiled a shaky smile and let out a ragged breath taking his hand. An electric shock ran through our touching hands, and I pulled my hand away. His eyes never left mine, it was as if they were searching for an question I didn't know the answer too. "It's nice to meet you ma'am." He spoke.

"You as well." I smiled. Heat began to fill my cheeks, I didn't know what to do. Everything felt entirely overwhelming. Within seconds, the world around me went black.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
